The object of the present invention is an electronic timepiece comprising at least one stepping motor driving, via a gear train, minute and hour hands, control means, a quartz resonator and an integrated circuit grouping amongst others a control circuit, a driving pulse former, minute and hour reference counters and at least counting and memorization circuits for the time information of the hour, minute and second.
As shown in applicant's United States patent application, Ser. No. 917,535, one of the hands, for example the seconds hand, may be used in an analog display electronic watch of the hands, for example that of the second, to display and program an auxiliary function such as an electronic trimmer.
The object of the present invention is to construct a timepiece only comprising hour and minute hands which permits one, on command, to display and to program time functions which are different from those to which they are initially intended, for example, the date, the month, the second, an alarm hour, or other parameters not having any time-related functions.